


jesus x f! reader

by azulaismad



Category: The Bible
Genre: Bethlehem, F/M, God - Freeform, HOLY, Hebrew, Kink, Kinky, Lemon, Mary - Freeform, Water, ass, christian - Freeform, holy bible - Freeform, joseph - Freeform, juicy, nsw, stable, virginmary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29801448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azulaismad/pseuds/azulaismad
Summary: some juciy ass jesus ass f yallthis is a fem x jesusthis is my story from wattpad @azulaismad
Relationships: Jesus Christ/reader
Kudos: 3





	1. the stables

you walked down the busy hot streets of jerusalem, it was warm outside since it is in the desert.  
as you walked passed a set of stables a hand grabbed you dragging you into the stable, you tried to shout but a hand covered your mouth. they meant over and whispered in your ear,  
"are you lost baby girl,"  
the voice sent shivers down your spine, making you feel flustered.  
you were turned around slowly by your captor, you looked him dead in the eyes.  
jesus.  
no, literally, jesus, your saviour, the son of god.  
"promise to stay quiet little lamb," he whispered sensually.  
all you could manage was a nod of your head and a moan when he grabbed your throat in one of his rough hands.  
jesus smirked hearing such noises come out of your innocent sweet mouth.  
he wrapped the other hand around your waist dragging you to him and planting his lips on yours, he started out sweet but eventually ended up completely dominating you.  
jesus picked you up under your thighs giving your ass a tight squeeze as he walked you over to the stack of hay. he set you down gently on a small hay bale at his eye-level.  
"i'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk, little lamb,"  
jesus' arms roughly pulled you into his body, the bulge under his robes pressing onto your soaking heat, you moved your hips slightly against his.  
smack  
he smacked your arse and chuckled into your ear.  
"don't try anything little lamb,"  
his hands ran down and up your skirt brushing against your clothed core.  
you let out a slight moan to his touch, his hand slipped under the waistband and into you pu$$y. he pumped his hand in and out making you moan loudly and call out his name. he had to silence your moans, so he grasped the back of your neck and pulled you into a heated kiss, swiping his tongue all over your own.  
he couldn't let his father hear him, god would ground him if he found out.  
you felt a knot in your stomach break and you came all over his hand.  
he slyly smirked pulling out his hands and licking them clean.  
"until next time little lamb,"  
and he left, left you there sitting on the hay bale.


	2. temple market

you walked into what looks like the after math of somebody wrecking the market place inside of the temple.  
there were chicken and sheep running around like footless chickens.  
in the middle of all the destruction you saw him, jesus.  
you walked over to him trying not to step on any chickens, he looked up at you, you smirked and walked closer sitting yourself down across his lap, his hands instantly rested around your waist, pulling you closer to him.  
"i miss you little lamb,"  
he whispered before pulling you into a deep passionate kiss. his hands reached round to grip your arse, one reached up after a short time to knead your boob, making you moan into his mouth with ever move.  
jesus turned to around so that he was lying on top of you and you were beneath him.  
his hands ran up and down the sides of your body, he nicked up the sides of your dressed and pulled off his robes, soon the two of you were naked. well, you were naked jesus still had his sandals on.  
without warning he pushing his length into you, once he was fully sheathed he began pounding into your tight pu$$y without any mercy. jesus lifted one of your legs up to allow him easier access to your tight throbbing pussay.  
jesus' dick was on the smaller side, he stil tried to use it to pleasure you, well no to pleasure himself, in this moment you were his cock sleeve, something he could take his anger out on.  
jesus reaches up to play with your hardened nipple as he sucked on the other one.  
your hand ran itself through jesus' hair as he pounded you against the marble floor of the temple, you could feel your legs start to become jelly.  
"mm, jesus please, faster,"  
"please what? little lamb,"  
he looked up into your eyes and you smirked  
"daddy, please, fuck me harder with tour cock,"  
he smirked deviously and began moving against you at a sinful speed. the sound of skin slapping against skin could be heard from the outside of the church, by passers simply scowled and walked off.  
jesus kept going until he released his hot jesus juice inside of you.  
he picked you up and took you back to his home, laying you in bed and then going to drink with his disciples.


	3. the last supper

you walked into what looks like the after math of somebody wrecking the market place inside of the temple. there were chicken and sheep running around like footless chickens.in the middle of all the destruction you saw him, jesus.you walked over to him trying not to step on any chickens, he looked up at you, you smirked and walked closer sitting yourself down across his lap, his hands instantly rested around your waist, pulling you closer to him. "i miss you little lamb," he whispered before pulling you into a deep passionate kiss. his hands reached round to grip your arse, one reached up after a short time to knead your boob, making you moan into his mouth with ever move.jesus turned to around so that he was lying on top of you and you were beneath him.his hands ran up and down the sides of your body, he nicked up the sides of your dressed and pulled off his robes, soon the two of you were naked. well, you were naked jesus still had his sandals on. without warning he pushing his length into you, once he was fully sheathed he began pounding into your tight pu$$y without any mercy. jesus lifted one of your legs up to allow him easier access to your tight throbbing pussay.jesus' dick was on the smaller side, he stil tried to use it to pleasure you, well no to pleasure himself, in this moment you were his cock sleeve, something he could take his anger out on.jesus reaches up to play with your hardened nipple as he sucked on the other one.your hand ran itself through jesus' hair as he pounded you against the marble floor of the temple, you could feel your legs start to become jelly."mm, jesus please, faster,""please what? little lamb," he looked up into your eyes and you smirked "daddy, please, fuck me harder with tour cock," he smirked deviously and began moving against you at a sinful speed. the sound of skin slapping against skin could be heard from the outside of the church, by passers simply scowled and walked off.jesus kept going until he released his hot jesus juice inside of you. he picked you up and took you back to his home, laying you in bed and then going to drink with his disciples.


	4. the cross

you were escorted down to the cell where jesus was being held, you noticed a big ass cross in the middle of the room, jesus walked over to you and pulled you into an embrace.  
jesus bonked you on the back of the head and everything went cloudy.  
when you awoke you nailed to the cross in the room. against the floor, jesus stood over you and smirked before kneeling down across your ćròtćh.  
jesus kissed your check and stood back up.  
soldiers came into the room and picked the cross and dragged you out. you glared at jesus as you were graves out to the hill place.  
then you dead.  
night night.


	5. A/N

i'm so  
sorry

well we are all going to hell after reading this and im deffo going for writing this.

have a good day yall


End file.
